Roadblock (Season 1)
Roadblock (Year 1) is a Raw exclusive PPV and it is the Fifteenth PPV event in the ratedRsuperstar75 Universe Mode. This is the first PPV under the Roadblock banner and the PPV was located in New Orleans, Louisiana. The theme song for the event was My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy. Background/Build Up The main rivalry heading into the PPV was between Bobby Roode and The Miz for the Universal Championship. On the Raw after Survivor Series (Raw #34), The Miz defeated Randy Orton in a No1 Contenders Match after he hit Orton with the Skull Crushing Finale. As being the sole survivor in the Womens Smackdown vs Raw Survivor Series Elimination Match, Raw GM Mick Foley awarded Charlotte by naming her the No1 Contender for the Raw Womens Championship which is currently held by Ember Moon (Who has held it since Summerslam when she won the championship from Natalya). After winning the United States Championship a couple of months ago at No Mercy Neville finally announced on Raw #34 that he will be invoking his rematch clause for the United States Championship at Roadblock. After losing the Universal Championship a few months ago at No Way Out, Roman Reigns faced Braun Strowman in a No Holds Barred match on Raw the following night (Raw #15). During the match Reigns injured Strowman and Strowman wasn't seen on Raw until Raw #34 when Strowman returned and attacked Reigns following Reigns defeating Curtis Axel. Braun Strowman sent a message to Roman Reigns the following week by destroying Sin Cara (And also assaulting both Kassius Ohno and Tye Dillinger). As being a part of Team Raw who lost the Men's Raw vs Smackdown Survivor Series Match, Seth Rollins became the next target for Bray Wyatt as Bray Wyatt has been on a rampage since losing to Bobby Roode a couple of months ago at No Mercy. Bray Wyatt wants to make an example out of Seth Rollins so he can ascend back to the top of Raw. On the Go Home episode of Raw before Roadblock (Raw #35), Enzo Amore and Big Cass defeated Heath Slater and Rhyno in a No1 contenders match for the Raw Tag Team Championships when Big Cass pinned Rhyno following the East River Crossing (There was some interference in the match though). On Raw #34, Heath Slater and Rhyno scored a shock victory against The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) when Heath Slater rolled Up Jimmy Uso for the victory. The Usos retaliated the following week when they cost Slater and Rhyno their No1 Contenders match against Enzo Amore and Big Cass. The Miz wasn’t the only person angry with Orton walking out on Team Raw back at Survivor Series as Sami Zayn wasn’t too pleased with Orton walking out either (Even though Sami Zayn was the first person eliminated in that match). On Raw #35 (A week after losing the No1 Contenders match to The Miz), Randy Orton attacked Sami Zayn after he scored a victory against Elias. But later on in the show, Randy Orton defeated Apollo Crews in a one sided match and after the match, Sami Zayn appeared on the ramp and both Zayn and Orton started brawling before being broken up by security. Results Match Cards The Miz vs Bobby Roode.png|The Miz vs Bobby Roode © Charlotte vs Ember Moon.png|Charlotte vs Ember Moon © Randy Orton vs Sami Zayn.png|Randy Orton vs Sami Zayn Roman Reigns vs Braun Strowman.png|Roman Reigns vs Braun Strowman Seth Rollins vs Bray Wyatt.png|Seth Rollins vs Bray Wyatt Category:Raw PPV Category:Roadblock Category:Season 1 PPV